A method of welding sections of a combustion chamber for a liquid-propellant rocket engine, wherein the sections of the combustion chamber are jointed by welding through spacers, is known in the prior art (G. G.Gakhun, V. I.Baulin, V. A. Volodin et al. "Liquid-Propellant Rocket Engine Design and Engineering", Moscow, 1989, p. 114, FIG. 6,23). The above reference, however, fails to indicate types of welds and brazed joints.
Most closely approaching the present invention is a method of producing a welded-brazed casing of a combustion chamber for a liquid-propellant rocket engine, the combustion chamber comprising an injector head jointed to the chamber casing made of separate units and having an exhaust head on a nozzle output, the units of the chamber casing being made of mating parts, one of which has a cylinder shape and the other parts have profiles in the form of arcs of ring-shaped ovals and consist of an external power jacket made of steel and an internal fire wall made of bronze and steel, connected with each other, the method including the steps of brazing external and internal shells of separate combustion chamber units with each other, and connecting separate units of the combustion chamber in a given sequence by welding shells of the power jacket and shells of the fire wall, respectively, with each other,. (I. I.Gorev "Outlines of Liquid-Propellant Rocket Engine Production", Mashinostroyeniye, Moscow, 1969, pp. 10-13, 50-58, 61-62, 68-69, 81, 91). Disadvantages of the method include poor quality of brazing, resulting in frequent failure of air-tightness when operating under stressed conditions and vibrations of parts, and technological ineffectiveness of the welding process, this leading to misalignment of units in the structure and appearance of such defects as cracks.